


工具人

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆奎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 就真的写得很垃圾
Kudos: 12





	工具人

全圆佑有个属于他的“多啦a梦”，叫金珉奎。

金珉奎有他自己的“百宝袋”，总能拿出他找不到的东西。

“珉奎，我的领带不见了，你有看见吗？”全圆佑蹲在柜子前面翻找常用的领带，把柜子翻得一团糟还是没发现他的领带。

金珉奎从床上爬起，走到他身边，随意翻找两下就从柜子找到他消失的领带，帮他整理衣领给他系上，“哥下次戴上眼镜再找吧。”

全圆佑摸摸脸，才发现自己换衣服的时候脱掉了眼镜，“珉奎，你有看到我眼镜吗？”

金珉奎又不知道从哪里拿出他的眼镜给他戴上，嘴里还念叨着，“哥下次记得要放好，要是没有我该怎么办。”

金珉奎有他的“复原光线”。

经常会弄坏家里的东西，金珉奎摸摸脑袋不好意思地对他说，“哥~对不起，我又弄坏了。”

然后又自己一个人把东西拆开研究，把它恢复原状，跑到全圆佑面前讨奖，“哥，你看我修好了。”甚至创造出新的物品，来他面前炫耀“你看这个，我发明的。”

偶尔他也会弄坏东西，“珉奎，这个坏了怎么办？”

金珉奎接过来看都没看，“哥，没关系。我都能修好。”

金珉奎没有任意门，但能带他去他想去的地方。

“哥在看什么？”金珉奎打扫着客厅，全圆佑窝在沙发上聚精会神地在看些什么。

“啊~这个，看上去很好玩。”全圆佑把手机递过去。

金珉奎接过手机，上面是一个youtuber介绍度假地点的视频，“哥很想去吗？”

全圆佑兴奋地点点头，“想和你一起去。”随后又想到什么，“可是我们的休假日都凑不上。有机会再去吧。”

金珉奎把视频转发给自己，在把手机还给全圆佑，“一定会有机会的。”

原本全圆佑以为金珉奎只是随便说说，但下一个休假日一大早就被金珉奎叫醒，“哥，醒醒。快去洗漱，早餐做好了。我们吃完早点出发。”

“出发？去哪？”全圆佑揉揉眼睛，摸到床头柜的眼镜戴上，发现金珉奎准备提行李箱出去。

“哥不是说想去旅游吗？我们今天就去。”

金珉奎没有记忆面包，但能记下很多事。

家里大大小小的事他都记得一清二楚。大到家里要添什么大件，小到他今天要穿什么。

“哥，你稿子交了吗？”  
“哥，星期四要去体检了。”  
“哥，这个月水电费下星期要交了吧？”  
“哥，新出的游戏买了吗？”  
“哥，今天一定要按时吃饭。”  
“哥，你的运动服洗好放衣柜里了。”

金珉奎也会给全圆佑道具。

全圆佑有个“预定笔记本”。无论是多无理的要求，只要他说出来，就一定会写在金珉奎的“笔记本”上。

“珉奎几点回家？下班回来的时候能带罐可乐吗？”“珉奎我想吃xx了。”“珉奎，回来的时候买xx吧。”

金珉奎一定会答应。回来的时候不仅带回他想要的东西，还买了塞满冰箱的菜。

即使是他随便说说的话，都会记在金珉奎心上。

全圆佑上个月随口说有趣的游戏，下个月一发售立刻出现在他手上。“珉奎什么时候买的？”

“哥不是说想要吗？”

全圆佑有个“观梦眼镜”。轻易看到金珉奎都在梦些什么。

金珉奎睡觉的时候总会说梦话。即便是他平时藏着掖着的不高兴的事也会不知不觉说出来。

偶尔半夜上厕所后，重新躺在床上酝酿睡意的时候会听见金珉奎说着，“部长太讨人厌了。”

砸吧嘴巴翻个身，又继续说“全圆佑太坏了，都不说爱我。”

金珉奎觉得自己是个工具人。

全圆佑不会做饭。他每天都要按时投喂。

每天上班摸鱼的时候他就给全圆佑发信息，问他今晚想吃什么。一下班立刻收拾好东西，盘算着冰箱还剩些什么，今天要买些什么菜。

遇上要加班的时候，给自己订外卖的时候也要给全圆佑定一份。

偶尔晚上准备睡觉的时候还会听见全圆佑说，“珉奎，我饿了。”他又要爬起来给他煮宵夜。

全圆佑不会修理东西。

“珉奎，家里灯泡不亮了。”  
“珉奎，浴室沐浴头坏了。”  
“珉奎，厕所马桶塞住了。”  
“珉奎，家里漏水了。”  
他不知不觉中成了全圆佑的修理工。

偶尔连全圆佑的情绪也要修理。“哥为什么心情不好？”

全圆佑不会主动说爱他。

两个人在一起总是他更主动。主动要联系方式的人是他，先说喜欢的人是他，提出要在一起的人是他，冷战后先道歉的人也是他。

全圆佑一句“一起生活吧”，他把所有家当加上自己打包到他家。

金珉奎觉得自己就像全圆佑的工具人。就像现在，刚出完差回来。他还没来得及说累，就要解决全圆佑的生理问题。

一进门全圆佑迎上来急切地吻住他。

“哥，等一下…唔…”金珉奎被他压在门板，全圆佑已经扯开他的领带，解开他的扣子。

金珉奎真的很累，但他从来拒绝不了全圆佑，全圆佑正在他脖子落下吻痕，手揉捏着他的乳尖。

他以为自己硬不起来，但当全圆佑蹲下身解开他皮带，拉下他西装裤，隔着内裤描绘他性器的形状时，他还是开始硬起来。全圆佑跪在地上给他口，最后金珉奎全射在他的脸上，白浊从他的镜片滴落到衣服上，全圆佑索性脱掉衣服擦干净脸上的液体。

金珉奎看他好像有直接在这做的意思，赶紧拍拍他，“哥，去床上做吧。”

衣服从玄关一路散落到房间，金珉奎被全圆佑压在床上时，还分神想了一下，做完之后还要慢慢收拾。

“哥，慢一点…”好几天没做过，后穴变得更加紧致。即便有润滑剂，也没办法一下子吃进两根手指。

全圆佑显然有些急迫，但他还是耐心地给金珉奎做扩张。他低下头含住金珉奎疲软的性器吞吐，后穴里的手指熟练地找到他的敏感点戳弄。很快地，刚射完不久的分身又开始抬头，后穴慢慢吃进三根手指，随着全圆佑的动作发出淫靡的水声。

“嗯…啊…”金珉奎今天很反常，咬着下唇不肯出声。

全圆佑伸手从床头柜摸出一盒没用完的套，拆开给自己戴上。抬高金珉奎的腿对准后穴挺腰进入。他不肯说话，他有的是办法让他开口。

全圆佑没等金珉奎适应，开始发狠地顶撞，每一下都精准地顶到他的敏感点，非逼他开口说话。

金珉奎偏偏在这个时候倔上了，宁愿咬住自己手臂也不肯发出声音。

全圆佑把他翻个身，让他半趴在床上后入他。全圆佑放慢速度，不急不慢地刺激他的前列腺。

直到全圆佑射出来都没有听见金珉奎开口说话，他一直把头埋在枕头里。全圆佑抽出性器，把装满精液的套打结丢地上。

他伸手打算把枕头抽掉，摸到金珉奎的脸的时候却感觉手心湿润了。全圆佑吓得立刻把他的头转过来。

枕头湿了一大片，金珉奎还在不断掉眼泪，鼻头通红，下唇被咬出深深的牙印，不知道哭了多久。

全圆佑心疼地给他擦眼泪，“怎么了？别哭了。”

下一秒被金珉奎打掉他的手，带着哭腔地控诉，“我是什么工具人吗？”

“为什么这样说？”全圆佑诧异自己到底做了什么，会让他这样觉得。

“哥…从来都…呜呜…不说爱我”金珉奎情绪彻底崩溃，止不住呜咽起来。

全圆佑从没想过金珉奎会这样想。他拉开金珉奎挡住自己眼睛的手，让他看着自己，认真地说：“我爱你。”

金珉奎停住哭泣，全圆佑仔细给金珉奎抹干净眼泪，在他哭得红肿的眼睛亲亲落下一个吻，“不是工具人。你是我的老婆。”


End file.
